


Si longue que soit la route

by malurette



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Exodus - Freeform, Gen, Mazones, Sylvidra, space travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Force et honneur sont des qualités essentielles à l’armée des Mazones. Jusqu’au bout, pour mener son peuple à bon port, Rafflesia a juré de les conserver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si longue que soit la route

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Si longue que soit la route...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock (Albator 78)  
>  **Personnages :** la reine Rafflesia, les Mazones (Sylvidra et les sylvidres)  
>  **Genre :** general/un brin d’apocalypse  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Matsumoto Leiji, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : série (animée) de 1978  
>  **Thèmes :** "force et honneur" + "voyage" pour 31_jours (12 avril ‘09) ;  
> un long voyage" pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** presque 700

Force et honneur sont des qualités essentielles à l’armée des Mazones, les vaillantes guerrières de la Reine Rafflesia. Elles sont dures à la tâche, résistantes à tout, prêtes au sacrifice ultime pour le bien de leur peuple si leur Reine le leur demande.  
Car la Reine a juré de mener son peuple à bon port ; si leur planète natale est condamnée par la fin de leur soleil elle refuse d’accepter la condamnation des millions d’êtres dont elle a la charge. Elle les conduira vers une nouvelle terre d’accueil, quoi qu’il en coûte.

Au moment du départ ça leur semblait évident : si long que soit ce voyage qui les attend, elles resteront, toutes, fortes de corps et d’âme. Leur vie et leur honneur en dépendent et pour Rafflesia, les deux comptent tout autant.

Les soldats en tout cas sont fin prêtes. Quant au gros des civiles, si elles ont la fierté des Mazones elles aussi, leur résistance physique est moindre, leur force mentale plus facilement mise à l’épreuve par ce long, cet interminable et semé d’embûches voyage d’exode de leur planète morte vers leur seconde terre.

Il a fallu affréter des milliers de vaisseaux pour convoyer tous les exilés. Leurs savantes ont tout prévu à temps, le départ ne s’est pas fait en catastrophe, mais les coeurs sont lourds. Toutes savent dans quelle position elles se trouvent aujourd’hui :

Nous n’avons plus de planète natale, pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais cette ancienne colonie nous tend les bras et devra devenir notre nouvelle patrie.

C’est ce dont a rêvé Rafflesia : pas question pour elle de laisser mourir son peuple, les Mazones doivent survivre à l’extinction de leur soleil. Elles ont vécu en harmonie avec leur terre des éternités durant, s’adaptant à tous les changements, exportant la vie même sur d’autres planètes moins hospitalières. Elles ne peuvent s’éteindre ainsi et tout sera fait pour préserver, ailleurs, leur vie et leur civilisation.

Elle n’a pas prévu que les animaux grouillant sur Terre s’opposeraient tant à ses plans, que cette reconquête s’avèrerait difficile et surtout si longue.

L’état-major a prévu pour accompagner les barges des vaisseaux de guerre, des soldates armées, entraînées et capables pour écraser la résistance rencontrée.

Cependant cette résistance justement est supérieure à toutes les prévisions, même les plus pessimistes. Devant l’échec inattendu, la tension monte.

Les Mazones se voient poussées à bout. Certaines des exilées ont l’impression qu’on leur a menti pour les jeter dans cette migration. Parce que les savantes les ont fait partir à l’avant-dernier moment, quand il était clair que tout était perdu mais sans leur laisser voir la mort définitive de leur planète, certaines autrefois convaincues, aujourd’hui plongées dans la peur de l’inconnu se mettent à crier au mensonge.

Déjà mises à l’épreuve, les soldates elles-mêmes le ressentent, ce découragement. Certaines en veulent même aux civiles d’être plus faibles, de renoncer, de voir leur bel entêtement se faner et s’effondrer, quand elles devraient être fortes à leur place.

Pour ces millions d’êtres l’armée mazone n’a d’autre choix que d’être encore plus forte corps et âme, et justement si le voyage se prolonge encore l’effort supplémentaire dépassera leurs capacités.

Mais Rafflesia ne fléchira pas, elle.

Elle tiendra parole. Pas seulement pour son honneur mais celui de tout son peuple dépend de sa résolution. Elle sera forte pour toutes : à mesure que ce périple s’étend, si la force de son peuple décroît la sienne en réponse se doit d’augmenter. Elle restera droite et ferme pour son peuple, pour son armée. Elle a juré de les mener à bon port, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Si elle doit entièrement anéantir la vie animale intelligente autochtone au lieu de la garder en esclavage, elle le fera. Si elle doit se faire détester de son propre peuple en le tenant d’une main de fer le temps de cet exode, elle le fera. Si elle doit éliminer quelques éléments rebelles pour sauvegarder le moral des autres, la mort dans l’âme, elle le fera. Mais elle les sauvera. Toutes, selon sont souhait. Le plus possible, si les circonstances jouent contre elles.

Sur son honneur plus encore que sur sa vie, elle l’a juré.


End file.
